The darkness within
by Itachi-Gaara-Tobi
Summary: Hello fan fiction readers my sisters fan fiction you might already know about but this is a new one from me NOT MY SISTER !. I will probably make it a series or a double crossover or both.
1. prolouge

**Hello fan fiction readers my sisters fan fiction you might already know about but this is a new one from me NOT MY SISTER I REPEAT NOT MY SISTER!. This is set in shippuden timeline (this is a crossover of adventure quest worlds and naruto). OC included. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC's!**

**WARNING GAARA FANS DO NOT READ THIS YOU WILL HATE ME FOR IT!**

**Prolouge (gotta have a prolouge right?) **

**Maruko pov**

**Those new kids were supposed to arrive any day now. I heard that they were from the hidden sand village in the sandsea.**

**That fact worried me because the people from the sandsea were a mean bunch who took pleasure in raiding innocent caravans and terrorizing other towns. I had a personal experience with a group of bandits from the sandsea. Of course then again, I benefited from the experience by winning my twelve blades of death. I blame the little blue bunny thing that tried and epically failed at trying to stab me. Anyway those kids are in for a big surprise if they think this is a kiddy school for children. The genin school of konaha has upped its standards since the time that the Akatsuki attacked. Man that was fun I got to beat the shit out of the green dude and the freak in the orange mask. A voice came over the loudspeakers: " Maruko please report to the main gate."**

**Oh great, they're here. I walked outside to greet the transfer students. The minute I looked at them I realized that this was going to be a fun year after all.**

**Reason 1 the short emo kid had a big gourd on his back.**

**Reason 2 the tall one with cat ears and makeup had a mummy looking thing on his back. I was going to beat the hell out of them.**

**However the oldest looking one had a strange looking stick on her back that made me wonder. A sword sheath probably. that's strange, few people carried big swords in the sandsea. The rare bunch that do aren't that fast and have to have backup to be efficient in combat. **

" **Hi noobs!" I greeted cheerfully.**

**The emo kid with red hair gave me a death glare. The one with makeup got a blank look on his face. The other one didn't pay me any attention. **

**Kakashi Hatake, our instructor, said "hey Maruko this is Gaara" pointing to the emo red head. "Kankuro" pointing to the tall guy with makeup. " and Temari. "pointing to the blonde one with four ponytail things. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Three transfers from the hidden sand village in the sandsea. They won't last long here in greenguard.**

**Well that's the prolouge so yeah remember Gaara fans DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION! **


	2. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Hi! This is the official first chapter! Of the darkness within. I own NOTHING but my OC's**

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

**Maruko pov**

**Its been two months since the noobs showed up and it turns out they're not half bad at fighting. But when the exams come they'll hit the ground so fast they won't know what hit them.**

**I looked at my watch " oh shit! I'm late!" I ran as fast as I could to the training zone. When I got there I saw only one of the noobs was there. **

**And sadly it was emo red head, Gaara. I noted the pile of sand surrounding him. His gourd was open also, sand, so that was in his gourd. I know that I should have seen that sooner but I was busy. I blame Kakashi. He made me go with him on a mission to recover some artifact or another. I took careful mental notes on his position on the battlefield his was just standing there with his arms crossed with an expressionless look on his face. That sand must be his weapon, but how? No time for questions, time for action I summoned a tree. Then I animated it using animation jutsu. The tree came to life and charged Gaara. It managed to get within 5 feet of Gaara then the sand moved to his defense. Then it grabbed the tree tore it up by its roots and engulfed it. **

"**sand coffin!" Gaara said. And I heard a crunching sound and I knew that tree was history. So the sand was his sword and shield at the same time. Well two can play at that game. **

" **Animate Earth!*" I shouted.**

**Then the ground began moving then it collapsed under Gaara and closed over him. **

"**well that was quick" I said.**

"**SAND BURIAL!" **

"**What the hell?" **

**The earth turned to sand and began pulling me down.**

"**So this is your power, Gaara?" I asked." Your not the only one who can manipulate objects". I began making hand signs, " ninja art summoning!".**

**A big cloud of smoke erupted from the ground, when it cleared I was behind an army of living trees, rocks, and water. Phew I got lucky with Natures army usually I can only summon a treant or two. I was riding the general treant. **

"**HEY WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TRY KILLING EACH OTHER?"**

**Oh dang its Galanoth. He is a famous dragonslayer but he's a stubborn old goat in my opinion. I can't defy him though or I'll be cleaning suits of armor for a month.**

"**sorry, sir" I said. "dispel!" the entire army disappeared in a poof of smoke. Dang it, I finally summon natures army and I have to dispel it not 5 seconds after summoning. Gaara was nowhere to be seen. Then he rose out of the ground through his sand. And walked away without a word. **

" **WHO SAID YOU COULD FIGHT LIKE THAT?"**

" **Kakashi gave us this assignment so if you have a complaint go talk to him"**

"**oh, sorry about that, uh your excused"**

'_**heh it gets him every time' **_**I thought to myself. Well I better get back to the dorm before Sasuke and Naruto wonder where I am. Man Naruto makes such a fuss when I'm late for ramen. **

**Gaara pov**

**That punk, Maruko will pay for trying to humiliate me like that. I swear I'll kill him.**

**Runicho pov**

**Where was Maruko? We were supposed to meet up in Arcangrove.**

**As for why we met up here, is because we practiced our magic here. A rare gift, magic, it allows you to manipulate anything you wish. Maruko was especially good at it. He could bend and shape magic with his mind, a lot like Drakath did before he was defeated by Maruko's dead parents. Chaos was a powerful substance stronger than magic but purely evil. Only two people I know that would use this power, Sasuke and Karake.**

**Maruko pov**

**Runicho is waiting for me I thought to myself, but I have to see something first. I ran out of battleon, and ran to a hollow tree. This tree held a portal to Oaklore and the neverglades no one knew about this portal except me and Drudgen. I went into the portal and found myself at the tomb of Drakath this I where his ghost lived. Along with his armor and weapon. His sword is the thirteenth blade of death, and the last of the collection. I was going to get that sword and make Gaara fear me.**

**I took a deep breath and entered the tomb of Drakath.**

**Oohhh cliffhanger ending well I'll end the chapter here. **


	3. Chapter 2 the shadows of chaos

**Hello Its time for chapter 2 of the darkness within. As Maruko goes into the tomb of Drakath he discovers all is not as it seems…**

**(I know it was called the staff of inversion and supreme arcane staff but I wanted to change it because swords are better than staffs)**

**Maruko pov**

**Huh. This tomb is kind of dull. You would think that there would be a trap or alarm or something to keep you on your guard but nope nothing, zilch, zero. It was boring until I got to the coffin where his sword, armor, and wings. I grabbed his sword. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" **

"**what the hell?" I said as the alarm went off. Dang. anyway I ran in a random direction and found myself on a balcony. Shit. I ****reached for my pouch of portal dust, pulled out a handful of the stuff and through it into the air forming a portal and leapt through it coming out at the entrance to Shadowfall. Dang it. That's why I hate portal powder, you never know where your going to end up. Anyway I looked around because I have never been here before and I should blend in well because of my jet black skin so no one should notice me running around in a dark arts scholar suit that I stole from the genin academies' locker rooms for school plays. I always found it strange that they bought it from lightguard keep which isn't supposed to keep evil things because paladins would go out of their way to destroy it. But that's beside the point, the point was that I could wander anywhere I wanted and not get caught so I decided to take a look around. I entered through the dragons mouth and took a right and found the throne room. I started to go for it but I heard someone talking.**

"**what do you mean he's not ready to join us? He killed Drakath, raided his tomb, stole his sword and you say he's not ready?"**

"**he's leaning toward good. A more desirable apprentice would be Gaara of the desert."**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAARA OF THE DESERT! THAT WEAKLING IS NO MATCH COMPARED TO HIM!"**

"**yes but Gaaras' spirit yearns for bloodlust, to watch his enemies scream out in pain as they are being crushed to oblivion, therefore he would be a better apprentice for you to take on.''**

"**hmmm. I guess your right but how will we get to him when he has that gourd of sand on his back?"**

"**I've already figured that out. Our little spy inside the school can capture him quickly and efficiently."**

"**But what about the other one? The one who posseses the thirteen blades of chaos?"**

**What? Their talking about me?**

"**yes he could have been your apprentice of chaos like you wanted if he had heard Discordia's tune"**

**Why would he want me as his apprentice?**

"**Gaara of the desert… hm the Akatsuki see him as a prize to resurrect Drakath"**

"**Naruto Uzumaki as well"**

"**yes but why would they want to resurrect Drakath?"**

"**I don't know but if we give Gaara the power of chaos the Akatsuki wont be able to capture him without killing him and they need him alive to resurrect Drakath as well as Sepulture and his daughter Gravelyn."**

"**why Sepulture and Gravelyn?"**

" **Because they need Sepulture and Gravelyns' power to hold off Drakath"**

**Ok its official, I have to protect emo red head from the Akatsuki and from these freaks, even though having to fight Gaara to the death would be nice I highly doubt they would believe me if I told them he was hypnotized into killing everyone. I took out my wish stone. The one thing I protected with my life. The one thing I was left with when my parents were killed by j6, even though he says he doesn't remember killing them, I'll still destroy him.**

**Rusuko pov**

**I wonder where Maruko went. Me, him, and Runicho were supposed to be on a mission right now and he went off somewhere. I looked around and then POP! There Maruko was looking like he had seen a ghost**

"**we need to protect Gaara" he said breathlessly.**

"**why would we need to protect him?" Runicho asked.**

"**because the Akatsuki need him to resurrect Drakath" he said.**

**I had the feeling he wasn't being entirely truthful. "just the Akatsuki?" I asked questionably. **

"**no some chaos wielders want to give him the power of chaos so he will work for them" he said.**

"**what do you mean chaos wielders?" Runicho questioned.**

"**people who bend chaos to destroy ancient powerful things like magic." Maruko said.**

"**you mean like Ledgermayne tried to do before you defeated him and took the supreme arcane sword?" Rusuko asked.**

"**yeah except they try to destroy everything that they can."**

**Maruko pov**

**Uggh why do they keep questioning me why don't they understand that we need to stop these guys before they resurrect Drakath or before Gaara gains the power of chaos.**

"**look guys we need to find out what these guys are to and stop them." I said impatiently**

"**your right… Where did you find these guys again?" Rusuko asked. His skin beginning to glow when he sees a fight coming.**

"**Shadowfall" I said.**

"**its time we left then" Runicho said drawing his dragon blade of Nulgath. How did he carry that huge sword without tiring?**

**I pulled out my portal powder again and threw it into the air and it formed a portal again. This time I stuck my head through to see where it lead.**

"**good it leads to Shadowfall" I said.**

"**lets go and wreak some havoc!" Rusuko said enthusiastically.**

**We leapt through the portal and landed on the other side at Shadowfalls' gloomy entrance.**

"**ok lets do this" I said a little nervously because honestly I knew we didn't stand a chance and would probably die.**

**We ran through the halls of the ruined fortress until we saw the chaos wielders. One had black armor, wicked red eyes that glowed, and a humongous sword that radiated chaotic energy. And the other one had chaotic armor, large dark wings. And two swords that glowed crimson as if they had a thirst for blood. We didn't stand a chance, but we had to try. But then we noticed the little egg laying next to the shattered throne. What was that egg for? Could it be a draconian egg? Or a dragon egg? Or even possibly a chickencow egg? No it cant be a chickencow egg because it isn't spotted, that was a stupid thought.**

"**here's the plan guys" I whispered lowly "Rusuko you will distract them while me and Runicho will strike them from behind with our tag team combo."**

"**sounds like a plan to me" Runicho said. "but what will we do if the plan fails?"**

"**easy we run through my portal powder." I said, worried that we would fail. **

"**animate objects" I whispered and the bones began moving to form a bone terror, mine ,unlike the one in Battleunder, was much bigger and used the bones of a dracolich, which the bones were much stronger than regular bones.**

"**well, well, well, look who's found us." the one with the dual swords said drawing them.**

"**indeed it looks like they've also noticed our dracolich egg, which we shall infect with chaotic energies and use to capture Gaara and destroy the entire world." the one with the red eyes said calmly. **

"**ATTACK!" Rusuko said without hesitation and he charged them while Rusuko ran around behind them to use the tag team combo attack. Unfortunately they were too quick and knocked Rusuko against a wall and almost hit Runicho but thankfully my bone terror stopped it. We went on the defense and kept trying to deflect their attacks.**

"**their too fast we have to get out of here!" Runicho shouted while dodging the giant chaotic sword Red eye carried.**

"**I here you!" I shouted back. "DISPEL!" the bone terror turned back into a pile of bones. I pulled out my portal powder and jumped through closely followed by Rusuko and Runicho. We came out at the front of the academy and at who other then Gaaras' feet. Fuck. We stood up.**

"**Gaara, there are some people who want to kill you and Naruto to revive Drakath." I said still out of breath.**

"**so are you trying to warn me or trick me?" he said.**

"**ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? WHY ELSE WOULD WE COME THROUGH A PORTAL AFTER NEARLY GETTING OUR ASSES KICKED, JUST TO PLAY A JOKE ON YOU?" I yelled. This guy was fucking pissing me off.**

"**maybe" Gaara said calmly.**

"**that does it" I said. "ANIMATE EARTH!" I shouted while Rusuko used a teleportation spell to teleport me and Gaara to the training field. Gaara was being imprisoned in rock. **

"**is this the best you can do?" Gaara said. The rock began to turn into sand until he was standing in a patch of sand.**

"**sand coffin" he said.**

"**I'm not falling for that again!" I yelled and jumped into a tree. If there's one thing about this guy he sure is strong, to control sand like that and not tire at all. I tripped, no not tripped, I was caught in some sand trap that Gaara had apparently set up during the fight. Damn. I drew Drakath sword and cut through the sand like a hot knife through butter.**

"**you cannot leave until you tell me what these two want with me" said Gaara.**

"**look they want you to work for them to destroy all of lore using the power of chaos" I admitted. God why did I do that, now hell go to them for sure.**

"**what the fuck!" I shouted in surprise when I was caught inside a wooden box thing. Where was I? I began feeling around until I found some hatches, but they were on the outside of the box thing.**

"**Gaara what do you think your doing" came a voice that was vaguely familiar. Who was it?**

"**Kankuro do not interfere with this." Gaara said with a hint of anger in his voice. So that's who it was, the guy who wears makeup. Well I should be getting out of here.**

"**teleportation jutsu" I whispered quietly. Then I was in my dorm again.**

" **ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" yelled Naruto angrily.**

**Yeah im ending the chapter here because its gotten to long.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of the darkness within I own nothing! Except for ocs' (note: I am using Cody Costilla because he is awesome!)**

**Maruko pov **

**Great. Just great. I get back Naruto yells at me and Sasuke's gone missing. Now what? I have no way of tracking him and his girlfriend Karake doesn't know anything of his whereabouts. I've been searching three days now and haven't got a clue where he is. Damn it. **

"**Maruko you have anything on Sasuke yet?". it was Rusuko.**

"**no" I said in defeat.**

"**well I've finally found a lead even though we'll have some trouble along the way." he said. I knew I could count on Rusuko when I'm in trouble.**

"**so, where to?" I asked. Man I hope we don't have to go to Darkovia again, last time we went there I was bitten by a werepyre (a cross of a lycan and vampire) and it left me bed ridden for days. If it hadn't been for the shadow slayers organizations cures, I would probably be a werepyre by now.**

"**Darkovia forest, Z knows something about Sasuke's whereabouts." he said. FUCK, I knew it. Z always knows where people are, where to look, where to go and get yourself killed. Why couldn't we go somewhere like the citadel? At least the people there hate magic and never use it, making them especially weak. But of course my luck always fails me when I need it most.**

"**ok lets go" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. A werepyre bite not only injures the flesh but it injures the soul to, making the victim able to understand werepyres and have an urge to run with them.**

**Rusuko pov **

**Why is Maruko so scared of darkovia? He killed off Wolfwing, the chaotic werepyre himself, so why should he be afraid of darkovia? Its not the vampires because he nearly killed Safira and now she has her territory under lock and key. And he was good friends with the lycans. And the werepyre population has been thinned greatly thanks to the shadow slayers and the lycans hard efforts even though many of them have burns from using silver, their only offensive metal that hurts werepyres and vampires. I'll ask him later when were in darkovia.**

**TIME SKIP! They make it to darkovia alright and are now arguing with the vampire at the gate. Runicho has his hex blade drawn ready for a fight.**

**Runicho pov**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT LET US THROUGH THE GATE?" Rusuko shouted at the vampire standing guard at the gate to the forest.**

"**sorry but I van't vlet vou pass under queen Safira orders." the vampire said calmly.**

"**FUCK YOUR QUEEN, I'LL KILL YOU BOTH UNLESS YOU LET ME THROUGH THE GATE!" Rusuko raged.**

"**Rusuko let me handle this" Maruko said with a tint of fear in his voice. Why was he so scared of darkovia? He helped Artix defeat the undead here so he has no reason to be afraid.**

"**you- _**

**The next few lines are censored. Even though this is rated T, what happens is far to inappropriate, even though it isn't rated M.**

"**vou filshy humvan I'll kill vou and give vou to Safira as an offering. The vampire said in rage.**

"**bring it bucktooth" Maruko said angrily, the fear in his voice gone, were the vampires the reason he feared darkovia? Maybe but I'll still ask him later just to make sure.**

**Maruko pov**

**Man, I don't care if there are werepyres here I'll kill them all along with this vampire. I drew my legendary sword of dragon control and held it to his neck. He didn't look the least bit nervous. I quickly noted that he had a silver knife, uh oh, he knows lycans are burned by silver and since I'm half lycan… no, I cant let him touch me with that knife I'll be as good as dead if he strikes me. I did a back flip to get away from him, good I was a decent distance away from him so that means I could use Drakaths' blade if he came to close.**

"**snivelving humvan all vour kind can do ivs vrun. Then he through his knife at me, big mistake. It struck me. "AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed in agony, however I have the advantage, being half lycan, when I touch silver it burns me but for the next 48 hours I become immortal, even though they say lycans can be killed, when the lycan eye moon shows, all dead lycans and half lycans are revived and all living lycans and half lycans are unhurtable. Immortal as one could put it, and tonight was 1 of 13 days of the lycan eye moon, so I was now immortal. **

"**foolish vampire, Don't you know my father is Constantine himself?" I said with a hint of anger. Yes Constantine was my father. Now don't ask me why anyone would want to fuck a werewolf because my mother didn't, just because Constantine was a werewolf in darkovia it didn't mean he was a werewolf elsewhere. I drew Drakaths sword. This would be the first time I use it in an actual fight. Those times with Gaara didn't count. Just to be safe I drew the supreme arcane sword and channeled my magic into it and fired from a distance. A searing pain shot through my body, no, not yet, the last thing I need is to transform into my lycan form. It would give the bloodsucker a serious advantage. He threw several silver knives at me. Three hit and they burned like the fire of a thousand suns. Damn it. I was helpless now, the pain was to great. I couldn't move. Damn I was at the vampires mercy and Rusuko and Runicho couldn't help because they looked into the pale freaks eyes and were paralyzed. He approached slowly with a smirk on his face. I used a desperate move, using chakra mixed with mana is the stupidest thing a man can do but it was my only chance. An arcane shot that the most skilled sorcerers power couldn't even begin to compare with. A mana rasengan. Even though that jutsu was Narutos' I can copy it and use it. I made the rasengan with my chakra and mana with the little strength I could muster. I stood up in agony. The pain was intense but I managed to keep up till he got close enough to me. Another advantage over vampires, they always underestimate humans.**

**I threw a kunai bomb at him to catch him off guard, success, now I use my special hand invented jutsu shadow spirit jutsu. the effect it has is that it draws the dark energies out of them and it turns into a clone that is a lot harder to kill than.. say a shadow clone or water clone for example. In other words it's a human clone. **

**But it has a catch, the user cant kill it without dying himself. but luckily there is a way to dispel these sort of clones using another jutsu I invented.**

**Time skip! the jutsu he invents seals the clone in a belonging. so he seals it in a rock he picked up.**

**(resumes after they kill the vamp and are talking to shadow slayer Y.)**

**Rusuko pov.**

**"What do you mean that Z isn't here?" Maruko asked with a small bit of anger in his voice. **

**"Z has gone off on a mission to kill rouge lycans, she left a note for you three stating that Sasuke has gone off in search of Gaara.**

"**why would he want to do that?" I asked, confused. Sasuke wanted to tear Gaara limb from limb.**

"**Z the note also said that Sasuke had fought Gaara earlier and was seriously injured and that Gaaras' voice was different then it usually was." Y said. "you can ask E where they've gone."**

"**ok thanks" Runicho said. Then we rushed to E, on the way there though we found a trail of blood. I stopped and sniffed it, due to my being half lycan I could tell who's blood it was. It was Gaaras' He had come this way, I sniffed at the air, I had a mental picture in my mind where he was. He was bleeding. Badly. There were several cuts on his front and his gourd was broken. Whoa. It takes a lot of power to break that gourd of his. He was standing in the middle of a dark room with the two we had fought in Shadowfall.**

"**guys, I know where Gaara is." I said. **

" **where is he then?" Rusuko asked.**

"**he's with those two jerks who tried to kill us the other day and he's speaking with them about gaining an unimaginable power, and he's about to resurrect people with orichimarus dead body the coffin rose up from the ground. The lid fell off and there stood the body of- no. it can't be him. he saved lore from the reversed Artix. He was destroyed. **

**Cody Costilla.**

**Who is this mysterious person who was resurrected? Find out in the next chapter. Oh yeah check out my poll.**


End file.
